Ghoul
}|GetValue= }| | name = Ghoul | hp = 100 | exp = 85 | ratio = 0.85 | summon = 450 | convince = 450 | isboss = no | creatureclass = The Undead | primarytype = Undead Humanoids | abilities = Melee (0-70), Life Drain (15-27), Self-Healing. | maxdmg = 97 | immuneto = Death Damage, Life Drain, Paralysis, Invisibility, Drunkenness. | strongagainst = Energy Damage (-30%), Earth Damage (-20%), Ice Damage (-10%). | weakagainst = Holy Damage (+25). | behavior = Ghouls don't run in low health, can't be pushed and they move objects. | sounds = | notes = This kind of Undead is found usually in groups and can be dangerous for unexperienced players. Only fight them wearing good equipment or running, otherwise their melee combined with life drain can do a lot of damage. When summoned, ghouls make good hunting partners because they can heal themselves, a trait that makes them good for training on as well. They are fairly slow so mages and paladins should be able to run and fire. They give good money for a low level monster. It's commonly used as a summon for training of knights, but not so much for paladins due to their high chance of killing the ghouls even while in defence using Small Stones. A level 91 knight and a level 36 paladin can convince one to train. Ghouls can also push objects. Unlike most of their counterparts, Ghouls leave bloodstains when damaged. | location = Ancient Temple in the Skeleton area, way to Mintwallin, Old Mintwallin Quest, below the swamps north of Thais, Magician Tower, Mount Sternum Undead Cave, Ghostlands, Hellgate, Maze of Lost Souls, below Point of No Return in Outlaw Camp, Plains of Havoc in Necromant House, Drefia and Drefia's underground caves, Edron ghoul hill, Venore Amazon Camp underground, Venore Swamp Troll cave, Ghostship between Venore and Darashia, Triangle Tower, Dark Cathedral, Ankrahmun tombs, Isle of the Kings, Treasure Island, Nargor, Helheim and a cave northeast of Ab'Dendriel. Also found behind a wall in both Rookgaard and Paradox Tower, although they cannot be reached. | strategy = Knights should have good skills to fight these creatures. Keep healing runes handy and don't fight more than 3 at once unless you have 50/50+ skills. Also keep in mind that you cannot block their life drain without a garlic necklace. Paladins can defeat ghouls at a low level, with low skills and ample running space, even the lowest level paladins can hunt them. Mages: Ghouls are good creatures for experience, their loot is very good when comparing with the time and mana used to kill them. Wands and Rods are a great way to kill Ghouls easily, just remember their immunities and resistences. For a Premium Account player the easiest way would be simply to use Flame Strike. | loot = 0-50? gp, 0-6 Worms, Torch, Brass Helmet, Viking Helmet, Knife, 0-2 Skulls (semi-rare), Scale Armor (semi-rare), Brown Piece of Cloth (rare), Life Ring (very rare). |}} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.